


Supermarket Steeds

by villalunae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villalunae/pseuds/villalunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Roxy discover the supermarket steeds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supermarket Steeds

John tugged the cart out of the others, and swerved it so it was facing the entrance to the supermarket. Roxy, instead of continuing to walk beside him, walked in front of the cart and put her leg on the bottom bar.

"Keep it steady, John," She ordered, and John, curious, did so. Roxy grabbed the sides of the basket and brought her leg up and over into it, while sitting on the edge of the cart somewhat uncomfortably.

"Roxy--" John started, aware of what Roxy was now trying, but Roxy shushed him.

"Not yet, John," She said, and, carefully, brought her other leg inside of the cart with her. She then fully sat down inside the cart, a wide smile on her face.

"Alright, let's go," She told him, pointing forward. John smiled.

"I don't think we're allowed to do that in the store, Roxy," John told her, grinning. Roxy shook her head.

"It does not matter, we will carry on," Roxy told him with an air of elegance. John snickered.  
"Roxy--"

"Onward, mighty steed!" Roxy stated bravely, rising her fist in the air. John started laughing.

"Onward!" John cried, and got on the bottom bar of the cart and pushed against the floor, rushing them forward. He kicked against the ground and they passed through the doorway, laughing.


End file.
